


Un poco de ti

by JesseLBlack



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, bottom!robbe, dibujo, es un fic bastante corto lo siento, horny!robbe, hot hot hot, robbe tiene un arete en su oreja, top!sander
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Robbe está en su casa, ha estado caliente todo el día y su estúpido novio no le hace caso. ¿Qué hará para conseguir su atención?o de alguna forma, Robbe y Sander terminan teniendo sexo en la cocina de la casa de Robbe, con la madre de este arreglando el jardín trasero a solo unos metros de distancia.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 31





	Un poco de ti

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
> Este fic empezó como un cuento corto en tumblr y terminé entusiasmándome mucho en la escena de sexo y decidí publicarlo aquí también.

Cuando Sander dibuja, nada existe a su alrededor, simplemente se aleja del mundo y lo único que existe es el lápiz y el papel. Ha dibujado un hermoso paisaje, algunos pájaros y animales que adornaban el bosque nevado que había abstraído y plasmado en el papel, Sander es un artista y Robbe siempre que puede muestra lo orgulloso que está de él llamándolo: “Nuestro artista” delante de Zoë, Senne y Milan cuando vivía con ellos.

Pero ahora ha pasado un tiempo desde ese día y Robbe ha vuelto a la casa familiar. Su madre está regando las plantas en el patio trasero y Robbe hace la tarea con Sander delante suyo muy concentrado en el trazo. 

Robbe animó a Sander a dibujar, porque sabe que es un especie de terapia de relajación para él y lo que lo dejó continuar con su arte, pero ese día de todos los días era diferente. Robbe había estado un poco caliente durante toda las horas en la escuela y no podía evitar pensar cuando estuviera solo con su novio durante las horas de la tarde, siendo acariciado y besado, siendo tocado, dibujado sobre la piel, Robbe quiere ser el papel que Sander ahora mismo está acariciando mientras dibuja encima, quiere ser el lápiz al cual controla con sus dedos, quiere tener un poco de Sander dentro de él, en él, para él.

Y en momentos así no le importa tener a su madre a unos metros de ellos, lo único que le importa era sentir el calor humano que irradia el cuerpo de Sander delante suyo.

\-----

Relamió sus labios y apoyó su rodilla contra la de su novio, tratando de llamar su atención, pero no pudo, Sander estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que hacía para poder levantar un poco el rostro y ver a su necesitado chico delante de él. Robbe no tenía que usar mucho las palabras, Sander sabía cuando quería algo, sus cuerpos se conocían, una caricia o frotarse suavemente las piernas era suficiente para que Sander comprendiera la indirecta y se arrojara encima de él, porque sí, aunque su madre trataba de ignorarlo, eran sexualmente MUY activos y la cantidad de condones que usaban por semana era impresionante —incluso cuando muchas veces no usaban— nadie en este mundo no se daría cuenta de la intensidad de la relación, sobre todo en las horas donde la mamá de Robbe tenía que ir a terapia, todo el barrio sabía cuando dado que los gritos de Robbe al tener sexo con su novio que eran bastante anormales, por lo que es entendido que Milan, Zoë y Senne se quejaran un poco.

Pero ahora, Sander parecía no darse cuenta de lo que ocurría delante de sus ojos y eso hacía a Robbe sentirse cabreado y angustiado porque su chico no le estaba prestando atención.

“Sander” usó la voz, esa voz suave que a Sander lo volvía loco, esa voz necesitada y frágil, que parecía quebrarse en cualquier momento. Pero Sander seguía sin mirarlo “¡Sander!” esta vez, la seducción se fue al carajo, Robbe parecía molestó por tener que decir el nombre de su novio por segunda vez.

“¿Hm? ¿qué pasa, bebé?” preguntó Sander, sin levantar su vista. Robbe bufó, ¿qué tenía que hacer para que su novio le pusiera atención?

“Sander, necesito un poco de ti” beboteó (*), como un niño pequeño que quería una paleta helada y su madre no le compraba. Hizo ese gesto berrinchudo y adorable que a Sander le encantaba en la cama, pero nuevamente, no surtió efecto.

“Ya va, bebé, sé paciente” indicó Sander, pero no parecía prestar atención a lo que su novio le había dicho.

Robbe bufó nuevamente, hinchando sus mejillas y mordió su labio inferior, necesitaba una idea para hacer que Sander dejara ese estúpido dibujo y pusiera atención en él. Sonrió al conseguirlo. Robbe se levantó de su silla y caminó al rededor de la mesa, con suavidad pasó su pierna por sobre las de Sander, levantó la mano derecha de Sander para lograr pasar por él y sentarse en las caderas de su novio, con las piernas colgando a los lados y abrazado a él, apoyando su mentón en el hombro.

“Saaaaandeeer....” gimoteó, Sander dejó el lápiz y se quedó quieto, no hizo falta decir nada, Robbe lo pudo sentir, sintió como Sander se endurecía debajo suyo.

“Bebé....no lo hagas....”

“¿Por qué....?” hizo un puchero y apretó un poco sus caderas contra la creciente erección de su novio.

“Por amor de dios, bebé, tu mamá está en el jardín” Sander podía ser caliente y querer desvestir a Robbe durante 24/7, pero tenía un cierto respeto cuando sus padres o los de Robbe estaban en casa, además, sabía cómo gritaba su novio, por lo que no podía darse el lujo de tener ni siquiera sexo en seco.

“No me importa....estuve caliente todo el puto día, quiero que mi novio esté conmigo, me bese....y me abrace” susurró en el oído de su chico, mordiéndole suavemente el lóbulo.

“Bebé, por amor de dios, si hacemos algo no me dejarán entrar nunca más a tu casa, ¿recuerdas la última vez?” preguntó Sander, sudando frío “tu papá casi nos atrapa teniendo sexo en el baño, tuvimos que idear un plan para escapar por la pequeña ventana y estuve una hora desnudo en el jardín del vecino” Robbe se rió un poco y se separó, tomó el rostro de Sander y le besó la boca, haciendo que el mayor jadeara.

“Pero te necesito”

“Siempre me necesitas, bebé” guiñó el ojo “Y sabes que, desde que te pusiste ese arito en tu orejita, no puedo contenerme cada vez que te beso”

“No te contengas” movió un poco sus caderas sobre Sander, quien volvió a gemir.

“Robbe, no hagas eso....tu madre”

“Mi madre no escuchará....”

“Bebé, todo el barrio te escuchará, no eres especialmente silencioso y discreto cuando se trata del sexo” sonrió Sander, le encantaba saber que el único que hacía gritar a Robbe era él y nada más que él, todos los vecinos e incluso los de una cuadra de distancia sabían su nombre y lo que le hacía sentir a Robbe gracias a los gritos de su novio.

“¡Te prometo ser muy silencioso!”

“Robbi, ni siquiera cuando te tapo la boca con la mano eres silencioso, bebé” las manos de Sander fueron directamente a la cintura y bajaron hasta apretar el culo.

“Por favoooor....” jadeó y acercó su rostro para besar el cuello, Sander lo dejó, dejó que Robbe se deleite con su cuello y apretó más el trasero contra su erección completamente dura.

"Por amor a dios....." mordió su labio y giró su cabeza para ver que justamente la mamá de Robbe estaba de espalda a ellos regando las plantas. Robbe miró a Sander separándose un poco y giró hacia donde estaba viendo.

"Riégame...."

Y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Sander se acercó lo suficiente y metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Robbe para comerlo entero, besarlo con pasión mientras pasaba sus manos por dentro de su ropa. Si Robbe quería un poco de él, tendría todo de él dentro, absolutamente todo, lo haría gritar tanto hasta que pasara vergüenza por haber querido tener sexo teniendo a su madre a metros de ellos. Sander abrió la boca y succionó la lengua de Robbe entre sus labios, metió profundamente sus manos dentro de las ropas de Robbe, empujó suavemente sus caderas contra el culo su novio y aprovechó los suaves gemidos de él para lamer la comisura de sus labios y bajar hasta el cuello con besos.

"Acuérdate que debes estar bien calladito, bebé...." musitó y empujó la camiseta hacia arriba, pero Robbe no lo dejó.

"Aquí no, vamos a mi cuarto"

"No bebé, tu quisiste ahora, lo haremos aquí mismo"

"¡Pero mi mamá....!" señaló con la cabeza.

"Lo siento, bebé, tú me calentaste, abstente a las consecuencias" y se rindió, Robbe rogó porque su madre continuara en el jardín y su padre no quisiera llegar a la casa de sorpresa.

Le quitó la camiseta y le abrió los pantalones, tal vez era demasiado arriesgado tener sexo anal en la cocina, pero Sander era absolutamente arriesgado y ya una vez había pasado que quisieron tener sexo estando los padres de Robbe en la casa y como bien había dicho Sander, pasó una hora desnudo en el patio del vecino.  
Robbe jadeó debilmente y pasó sus manos por el cabello de Sander mientras este le besaba el pecho y movía con su nariz el colgante de ángel guardián.

"Chúpame, ya estoy tan duro" indicó Sander y tiró la silla hacia atrás para darle espacio a Robbe, agitado, se arrodilló lo suficiente hasta estar con la cabeza entre las piernas de Sander, acomodó el mantel para que no estorbase y comenzó a desprender los botones del vaquero y sacar la dura erección de su novio.

Giró su cabeza para ver si su madre aun estaba en el jardín, efectivamente allí estaba, esta vez plantando una de las flores que Sander le había traído para navidad y que tan amablemente había aceptado. Robbe mordió sus labios y continuó acariciando el miembro de su novio para llevárselo a la boca.  
Sander sabía que tenía suerte, Robbe hacía las mejores mamadas del la historia y solo él podría disfrutar la habilidad de su novio para chuparla sin manos y hacer garganta profunda con mucha maestría. Tomó los cabellos castaños entre sus dedos y los acarició, para luego apretarlos duramente y morder el labio inferior evitando gemir con profundidad. El ruido de la puerta hizo que Sander diera vuelta su cabeza y observara a la mamá de Robbe dirigirse hacia él. Con su mano libre cubrió a Robbe con el mantel y aprovechó la distracción de la señora para tironear del cabello de Robbe y alejarlo de su palpitante polla.

"¿Y Robbe?" preguntó la señora.

"En el baño" dijo con la voz tambaleante. Ella sonrió y asintió, buscó en la heladera una botella de agua y la tomó.

"Si necesitan algo, avísenme" comentó antes de retirarse, Robbe gimoteó y Sander volvió a acercarlo a su polla.

"Tu mamá casi me atrapa" comentó, pero Robbe no lo escuchó y continuó chupándolo.

Pasado un tiempo, la boca exhausta de Robbe necesitaba un descanso, pero su trasero necesitaba un poco de mimos de su novio y eso hizo que Robbe se levantara del suelo, dejando a Sander atónito y se bajara un poco los pantalones, lo suficiente para poder ponérselos rápidamente si aparecía nuevamente su mamá. Sander suspiró y comprendió lo que quería Robbe.

"¿Estás limpio?" preguntó el chico de cabello blanco.

"Desde que somos pareja, me limpio todos los días" indicó y se puso en posición frente a la mesa, inclinándose hacia delante.

Sander no tenía lubricante, pero sabía que Robbe durante las mañanas se abría y si estaba caliente a veces incluso durante la tarde, por lo que cuando la lengua entró a la área, sintió como se abría paso lentamente en sus costados. Sander se alejó y metió un dedo entero, se lo tragó completamente y no podía estar más orgulloso de ello, Robbe estaba necesitado y Sander lo sabía.

Metió un segundo y un tercer dedo abriéndolo aun más, Sander no es chiquito por así decirlo y Robbe sabía que necesitaba de mucha preparación para eso, por lo cual cuando estuvo listo, Sander tomó la mochila que dejó a un lado de la silla y sacó una bolsa con un paquete de condones. Robbe se quejó.

"Bebé, no podemos arriesgarnos a no usar protección y manchar toda la cocina" bueno, lo que dice Sander tiene sentido. Han estado usando condones, pero últimamente Robbe finge olvidarse y Sander tampoco tiene tantas ganas de ponerse uno, así que simplemente lo hacen sin condón, ambos están limpios —lo han verificado poco después de volver, porque Robbe recordó que no habían usado condón durante el sexo en el hotel—.

Todo ese tiempo donde Robbe pensaba y recordaba esos momentos, Sander se puso el preservativo y con sus dos manos ayudo a Robbe a sentarse en sus caderas hasta quedar completamente dentro de él. Cuando sintió que Robbe se hundía con facilidad, pasó su mano derecha hasta la boca de Robbe para evitar que gritara y la apretó hasta quedar la espalda contra el pecho y la oreja a unos pocos centímetros de su boca.

"No grites bebé, tu mamá tiene buena audición"

Revotó durante unos minutos hasta acostumbrarse y se meneó suavemente encima de su novio, sintiendo la polla más dura y más grande a medida que iba golpeando su próstata. Robbe quería gritar, quería sentirse libre mientras tenían sexo, pero no podía, miró de costado varias veces a su madre arrodillada en el pasto y mordió su labio pensando en lo morboso que era al querer tener sexo con su madre a una distancia tan corta de él, pero eso le hizo endurecerse más y más mientras saltaba en la polla de su novio. Comenzó a frotarse con las manos y sentir su propia liberación, estaba en un momento culmine y su cuerpo lo estaba sintiendo como un cosquilleo, un hormigueo en toda su columna vertebral.  
Estaba muriéndose del placer, muriéndose por correrse y queriendo que Sander no saliera nunca dentro de él, pero incluso en el sexo el tiempo es corto y el ronroneo de Sander susurrando cosas asquerosas en su oído lo hicieron apretar más.

Sander le mordió el cuello cuando llegó y él no pudo evitar en gemir sonoramente entre los dedos de Sander mientras salpicaba la mesa con su llegada.

\---------------

El auto de su padre estacionó frente a la ventana, los chicos tuvieron que limpiar rápido y acomodarse decentemente la ropa antes que el señor entrara para visitar a la madre de Robbe y a su hijo como lo hacía una vez a la semana —y justo hoy tocaba, al parecer—. Se sentaron en sus lados de la mesa justo para que ambos padres entraran por diferentes puertas y vieran a los adolescentes sudorosos, agitados, con el cabello hecho un desastre, Robbe tenía la camiseta al revés y una mordida en su cuello.

"Buen día" dijo el padre de Robbe, ninguno de los dos habló sobre el hecho que su hijo tenía la cinta de la talla de su remera la parte de adelante del cuello, ninguno de ellos habló sobre lo agitado que ambos chicos estaban, ni la mordida en el cuello del menor, pero la madre de Robbe mencionó algo sobre sus cabellos.

"¿Pasó un huracán?"

Robbe se mordió los labios y sonrió.

"Y al parecer volverá a pasar esta noche" susurró Sander, a lo que Robbe le dio un golpe debajo de la mesa.

Y efectivamente pasó a la noche. Porque cuando Robbe quiere un poco de Sander, siempre obtiene más de lo que cree pedir.

**Fin.**

No sé si la casa de Robbe tiene un jardín, pero tenía que hacerle uno.

(*) Beboteó: es como hacerse el bebé pequeño que necesita amor.


End file.
